Description: This Facility Core aims to provide comprehensive biostatistical and data processing support to the CRED investigators. In particular, Core services include: design of experimental studies, sample size/power calculations, database design, data entry protocols and management, and statistical analysis. The Core also trains investigators in data entry, management, and analysis, and is working closely with the new Functional Genomics Core (Facilities Core 7) in the development of statistical tools for analysis of gene expression data. During the initial funding period the Core performed numerous different statistical analyses in collaboration with other CRED investigators, including chi-square tests, ANOVA, linear and logistic regression, survival analysis, classification, pharmacokinetic modeling, digital imaging and nonlinear cure fitting.